¡¡¡reacciona, Kagome!
by Popy16
Summary: 1ER FIC!situado luego de la muerte de kikyo y antes de derrotar a Naraku.Kagome cae bajo un hechizo, ahora su amado es... ¡¿Miroku! ¿como le caera la idea a Inuyasha?


**¡Reacciona, Kagome!**

El grupo de Inuyasha esta en una nueva misión, Kagome ha percibido un fragmento de

la Shikon no tama en medio de un bosque.

-Es por allí, la presencia se hace cada vez más fuerte.-señaló Kagome, quien se encuentra en la espalda de Inuyasha. Un poco más arriba están Sango, Miroku y Shippo sobre el lomo de Kirara.

-Amo inuyashaaaaa!

Una diminuta pulga se lanza sobre la nariz de Inuyasha succionando su sangre, y por ende, recibiendo un golpe que lo reduce al ancho de una papel.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Myouga?

-Que alegría verlo amo, a usted también señorita Kagome.-le dedica una pequeña reverencia a la segunda quien se pone un tanto nerviosa y acalorada.

Desde que Inuyasha logró tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Kagome que se quede junto a él (por siempre), la vieja pulga Myouga se a tornado muy serio con la forma de referirse a Kagome, y si bien no la llama "ama" es debido a que ella aún no le pertenece oficialmente a Inuyasha, ya que ambos decidieron esperar a casarse luego de conseguir derrotar a Naraku, vengando al fin la muerte de todos los inocentes que mató, incluida

cierta sacerdotisa renacida que murió (nuevamente) hace ya cinco meses.

-Ya déjate de tanta reverencia y habla de una vez.-habló Inuyasha percibiendo el nerviosismo de la muchacha y el suyo propio.

Myouga se aclaró la garganta y cruzándose de brazos habló sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Este bosque es peligros, amo. Y más en el centro, donde se encuentra un claro, se dice que las personas son atraídas a él por lo que más desean y luego son víctimas de engaños que confunden sus corazones.

-¿Quiere decir que la presencia que siento del fragmento es una simple ilusión?

-No, lo más probable es que el fragmento que buscan se encuentre allí, sin embargo cuando estén por llegar a él una demonio terrible hará que sus corazones se confundan. Por ningún motivo debe acercase allí.

-Keh! ¿Quien te crees para darme ordenes? Yo puedo con cualquier demonio, ya lo verás, lo derrotare de un solo golpe.

A Kagome y el resto del equipo se le cae una gotita de sudor al típico estilo anime, es tan común esa actitud altanera en Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, no estoy en contra de ir al claro ya que nuestra misión es recolectar los fragmentos de la esfera antes que Naraku, pero considero que sería buena idea intentar no separarnos y estar alertas.- habló Miroku.

-Feh.

-Bueno, amo, ahora que les he advertido me retiro.

-Pulga miedosa.-murmuraron todos al unísono al ver como Myouga se marchaba dando saltos.

Luego de unos pocos metros más llegaron al claro donde Kagome sintió la presencia del fragmento. De la nada surgió un monstruo gigante que intentó atacarles.

-Inuyasha, el fragmento esta en su frente.

-Keh, muy fácil, te acabaré con mis garras.

Con tan solo un par de ataques destruyó al demonio y le arrebató el fragmento. Kagome lo purificó con solo tocarlo y lo incorporó al resto.

-Fue muy fácil, no cree excelencia.

-Sí, demasiado fácil, hay que estar alertas, lo más probable es que sea una trampa.

-Lo que importa es que ya tenemos el fragmento, ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí.-habló el más impaciente del grupo.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse caminando tranquilamente pero alerta por cualquier amenaza, bueno todos menos cierta miko.

-Kagome, ya es hora de irnos, anda muévete.-la regañó su "novio" mirándola sobre su hombro con actitud despreocupada. La chica se mantuvo inmóvil.-Oye, Kagome.-dijo parándose frente a ella.

Su flequillo le tapaba los ojos y mantenía la mirada fija en el piso. Shippo salto sobre el hombro del hanyou, y el resto del grupo se acercó a ver que sucedía con su compañera; quien de repente levantó su cabeza con mostrando sus brillantes ojos color chocolate enamorados y se lanzó sin dudarlo sobre Miroku.

-¡¿Eh?-fue el grito al unísono de todos.

-Se...¿se siente bien, señorita Kagome?

-¡Miroku!-grito alegremente la miko.-Te amo.

Con esas sencillas palabras el corazón de Inuyasha se partió, aunque su cerebro intentaba convencerlo de que algo andaba mal, que SU Kagome no diría aquellas palabra a alguien más que no fuese él.

Por otra parte, la exterminadora de demonios sentía una vena palpitándole en la frente, estaba enfadada con la situación y se descargo golpeando a su prometido con el hiraikotsu.

-Sanguito, yo no estoy haciendo nada.-dijo desde el piso.

-No lo golpees!-grito Kagome enfurecida. Se lanzo sobre la exterminadora con ojos endemoniados y le propino una cachetada que dejo a todos sorprendidos y en silencio.

Sango al no esperarse el golpe lo recibió de lleno.-Kagome…-dijo incrédula mirándola con ojos tristes.

-No llores, Sango, ella no es la verdadera Kagome, esta siendo controlada.-la consoló Shippo.

-Sí.-la tristeza se convirtió en preocupación.-¿Qué hacemos?

-Inuyasha, perro tonto, tu eres su pareja, ¡haz algo!

-¡¿Y que esperas que haga, enano?-comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-Lo más conveniente será buscar a Myouga.-dijo Miroku mientras se movía para no ser besado por Kagome.

-Vaya Miroku, me extraña que no te quieras aprovechar de la situación para toquetear a Kagome.-hablo el inocente Shippo.

Sango e Inuyasha lo miraron con ojos asesinos y Miroku solo pudo reír nerviosamente mientras le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

_Tocar a la señorita Kagome seria suicida-pensó nuestro pervertido favorito._

Sacar a Kagome del bosque fue difícil ya que no soltaba a su amado, por lo que Inuyasha necesito cargarla mientras ella se sacudía inútilmente intentando escapar.

-¡Kagome, para ya!

-¡No! ¡Déjame hibrido horrible!

Algo se rompió dentro del hanyou.

-¡Que no, niña tonta! Solo cállate porque no te voy a soltar.

_Me llamo hibrido. ¿Es así como ella en realidad me ve? Quizá es muy amable para decirme la verdad y ahora en este estado suelta todo lo que siente._

-¿Ah, si? Pues mira como me sueltas. ABAJO.

Sin más Inuyasha se fue al piso, pero él tenia la muchacha en sus brazos por lo que tubo que arrojarla lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se lastimara al quedar aplastada bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Idiota!-gritó saltando del piso.-podrías haber resultado herida…

Se calló al ver donde estaba Kagome, bueno lo cierto es que todo se callaron, se podría perfectamente escuchar el sonido de un alfiler caer.

Porque Kagome estaba besando a un desprevenido Miroku, que sentía como su muerte se avecinaba.

Sango separó de un tirón a Kagome de SU prometido.

Kagome se quejaba.

Shippo y Kirara estaban estáticos.

Miroku miraba con temor a Inuyasha, con verdadero temor, porque a éste la sangre youkai comenzaba a hervirle.

-Inuyasha…-habló Miroku intentando inútilmente apaciguarlo.

Éste no pudo soportar más el ardor de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar cínicamente hacia su víctima. Sango lo percibió y deshaciendo el agarre sobre su amiga se paró frente al monje.

-No, Inuyasha, reacciona.-posó su bumerang delante como sabiendo que sus palabras no surgirían efecto alguno, en ese estado a la única que escucha es a Kagome.-¡Kagome, detenlo!

-No me interesa que mueras.-dijo tranquila.-Así Miroku será solo mío.-sonrió.

_Esta no es Kagome._

-¡Sango, apártate!-Miroku la tiró a un lado y dio un paso al frente dejándola a ella tras él.

-¡Excelencia!

Inuyasha tomó a su amigo de su ropa y lo levantó del suelo preparó sus garras y…

-¡Abajo!

Plaf.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Y ahora porque fue, Kagome?-luego de eso pareció recordar en parte.

_Kagome besó a Miroku, mi sangre hirvió y luego, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hice?_

-¡¿Cómo que qué hiciste?-gritó Kagome, al parecer había pensado en voz alta.-¡Casi matas a Miroku!

Él receptor no pudo hacer más que mirar a su compañero.

-Este bosque va a hacer que nos queramos matar entre nosotros.-hablo Sango y se dirigió hacia Kagome y le sopló un polvo que tenía en su mano. Ésta tosió y comenzó a caer al suelo. Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha reaccionó, moviéndose rápidamente para que la

chica cayera en sus brazos.-Esos eran polvos somníferos, a un youkai lo dejaría paralizado, a un hanyou lo dormiría un par de horas, en humanos significa 8 horas de sueño interrumpido.

-¿Por qué no se las diste antes, Sanguito?

-No creí que fuera… así de necesario.-hizo una mueca de pesar.

Ya habían llegado a la aldea de Kaede, era de noche y ya estaban todos dormidos menos Inuyasha, que estaba alerta ya que Kagome estaba por despertar.

_Kagome… ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde esta ese cobarde de Myouga cuando se lo necesita? Hoy casi lastimo a Miroku y a Sango, tengo que aprender a controlarme._

El movimiento de Kagome antes de despertar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La tomó con cuidado, sacándola de su sobre de dormir y llevándosela al bosque.

_No dejaré que te abalances sobre Miroku de nuevo, yo sé que en el fondo la Kagome que me ama esta intentando salir y de seguro que no quiere seguir besando a alguien que no sea YO, ¿verdad que sí, Kagome? Además… no quiero terminar hiriendo a mis amigos por mi transformación. _

_Volverás a ser MI Kagome, te lo prometo._

Se detuvo bajo el árbol sagrado.

_Esto tiene que recordarte algo, ¿no es así?_

Miró su rostro, tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan alegre, tan SUYA.

Cuando al fin abrió sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, sintió como su mundo se revolvía. La chica quiso hablar pero se vio interrumpida.

-Espera, Kagome, por favor, solo déjame hablar, luego prometo llevarte con Miroku.-la miko quiso hablar pero él solo dijo-por favor.-y ella espero.-Cuando… cuando te conocí, te odiaba como no tienes idea, eras la imagen de la mujer que amé con todo mi ser para que luego me sellara; pero aun así yo te quería a mi lado, no podía separarme de ti, porque me confundí, realmente creí que eras ella. ¡Incluso intenté besarte mientras dormías!-ambos se ruborizaron con esa declaración.-Luego, cuando pude darme cuenta de lo diferentes que eran me sentía partido en dos, y sí, te quise desde ese momento, pero era mucho más fácil pensar que era solo un gran cariño, como el que siento por Sango. Pero por ella no me pelearía con el lobo rabioso ni liberaría inconcientemente mi sangre youkai cuando se besa con Miroku. Esta claro para mi, Kagome, y aunque no lo este en este momento para ti, sé que en el fondo me quieres, también sé que soy tan solo un hanyou y que no te puedo ofrecer nada más que lo que me heredó mi padre, pero antes no parecía importarte. Por favor, Kagome, vuelve a ser la de antes. ¡Reacciona Kagome!-se acercó a ella y la abrazó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus cabellos, respirando su aroma que ahora estaba levemente mezclado con el de Miroku.-Por favor, te necesito más que nunca, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Inuyasha yo…

-Espera,-se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.-solo… solo déjame intentar una cosa más.-y entonces la beso suavemente, tan solo un rose de labios que lo ayudó a soltar lo que sabía debía decir si la quería de vuelta, y él indiscutiblemente la quería de vuelta.-Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré esta vez, yo… Kagome yo… yo te… yo te amo, Kagome.

Y después fue el turno de ella para besarlo, para decirle que también lo ama, para prometerle que estará junto a él por el tiempo que él así lo quiera. Y fue su turno para poder decirle con una sonrisa burlona que…

-Desde que desperté el hechizo se rompió, debió ser uno de corto plazo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque dijiste que me callara.-dijo rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

La cara de nuestro hanyou se tornó roja hasta tal punto que tubo que desviar la mirada.

-Kagome.

-Dime.

-Me alegro… que seas tú misma. _, y que seas mía otra vez_.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y abrazar uno de los brazos de SU hanyou.

-Yo también me alegro, aunque… ¿Inuyasha?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo ir a mi época?

_Ahora que al fin es mía no se va a separar de mi._

-Keh! ¿Acaso tienes esos "test" que tanto te gustan?

Suspiró, _me niego a pelearme con él justo ahora_

-No, es solo que… como lo digo… no quiero ver a Miroku.

-¿Aún sigues confundida?

-No es eso… es que yo… recuerdo todo lo que hice durante el día.

_-El beso.-concluyeron ambos en sus mentes._

_Él la tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr._

_-De acuerdo, nos vamos de vacaciones por unos días, luego vendré a avisarles._

_-¡Gracias, Inuyasha!_

_Y mientras que esta pareja se relajaba en la época moderna, en el Sengoku…_

_-Monje pervertido!-golpe.-como se atrevió a besar a Kagome-golpe.-y no me diga que no tubo la culpa.-golpe._

_-Ya no más, por favor!_

_FIN.-_


End file.
